The Lady of the Forest and her lover
by All things fail
Summary: Angelina's father is murdered, her boyfriend thinks she's nuts, and now she's protector of the Light, and has to go to War.. so much for the quite life...
1. Book 1

THE BEGINNING  
  
Darkness. Everywhere I look, everything is dark. A perfect day for a funeral. The harsh wind blows though the trees, bending them to its will. The thunder claps and lighting streaks though the black clouds. I look down at the fresh grave, tears streaming down my face. All the people who where in the court came today to mourn for my father. But now there was no one left, I am all alone. The rain pours down in sheets, soaking my black dress, leaving me shivering. The grave was now muddy, running from its high rest on the hill, down onto my satin slippers. I didn't care at all; I wanted to die right there on the spot. Lightning lit up the burial ground, and I stifled a scream. There was someone at the foot of the woods, twenty feet away. I saw the person coming up to me and I didn't run away, for there was no need. My guards were standing near, twelve in all, spread throughout the woods. When the person came up to me, I noticed that it was my friend Shand. Shand was a handsome man, always nice to me, not just because of my linage, but because we were best friends since we were babies. His mother was my wet nurse, when my mother died two weeks after childbirth. "Shand, you scared me. I thought that everyone left. What are you still doing here?" He had a worried look on his face, and I knew what he was going to say. "Milady, I didn't see you come into my home for the night, so I knew that you were still here. You'll catch your death out here. Please milady, let me take you to my home, where you can have a nice hot bath and nice warm food." He looked into my eyes and smiled. "Please Angelina, come with me, we only have one week together." I melted when I saw his smile. He always, one-way or the other got me to do everything he wanted. Of course he never took advantage of me, but it didn't mean that he never took me. I walked towards the road with Shand's arm around me, and was surprised to see Astara there; my pure white mare was waiting with her head raised, even with the sharp wind blowing. She was a proud horse, and she refused to let anyone ride her when she was captured, until one day I, without my father's consent, rode Astara. She trusts Shand because he helped me train her, but if anyone else goes to ride her, she rears and bucks. I mounted Astara, and Shand mounted Aster, his black stallion. People were always eyeing us, for a woman to ride a white mare, and a man to ride a black stallion together meant that they were courting each other.  
I turned around to see my twelve guards mount their horses, and follow us. Normally they would be right behind and in front of me, but I asked then earlier that they kept there distance. They were very reluctant because Vagnone was still alive and his minions were running around.  
Vagnone was the one who the court thought killed my father. But I knew that he really did. Vagnone was my mother's cousin, and a mage. Vagnone wanted my mother for his bride, but family that close isn't allowed to marry. So she went to my father, cousin of Bryam, who was king of Arwen, and married.  
My mother was a beautiful woman, from what I have seen from paintings. She had long silky brown hair, which came down to her waist, and high cheeks; something that my father told me that we had in common. But the thing that we didn't have in common was that she was a very short woman, about five feet, while I was my father's height at five foot nine. My hair was dark, almost black, and my eyes were an odd sight. They were a piercing blue, were as both my father and mother had brown.  
We traveled in the storm for about a half an hour, before entering though the gate to Ella castle, built back hundred years when the people rose up and defeated the Dark Witches.  
The stable boys ran out and they all avoid me, for they knew about Astara. I dismounted and walked to the large stable, almost as large as the castle in Eltair.  
I patted Astara down, and threw two blankets over her. I added new hay for her, and gave her oats. Then one of the stable boys gave me a blanket and left to take care of the other horses. Shand was waiting for me at the end of the stable, looking fairly pleased with himself. 


	2. Chapter 2

"And my I ask what that look is for?" He laughed, and pointed down at my chest. The rain-soaked dress was revealing my breasts. I smiled and wrapped my blanket around more tightly.  
He held out his hand, and I took it, as he lead me to the kitchen were Athera was making a nice deer stew. We eat in silence, and after seconds for me and thirds for Shand, we went our separate ways.  
After I had bathed and was in proper attire, for I knew that Shand was coming, I brushed my hair. Ten minutes later I heard a knock at the door. I dismissed my servants, for there were two doors, one in the back of the room for the servants and the other in the front of the room for the rest of the people.  
  
Shand bowed slightly when I opened the door for him. I giggle and stepped aside for him to enter. He sat down on my bed and we talked for a while. No one bothered with us, even though woman and men were not to be alone together before they were married, but my father knew from the start that we would be married, so he let us do what ever we wanted. It was frown on but my father didn't see why we couldn't do whatever, if we were to be married when I turned sixteen. One more year and I will be a married woman. I begged my father to make it fifteen, but he refused. Thinking of this made me cry. I missed my father so much; it was breaking my heart that I would never talk to him again. Shand held me while I cried, tears staining his silk shirt. I was so tired that I fell asleep, a fretful sleep, with much tossing and turning. When I woke up the next day, the sunlight was coming though the curtains. I got out of bed and pulled them open. It was a beautiful day, birds singing and the children outside laughing. I washed my face in the basin, and dressed in a dark brown dress. I was still in mourning for my father, and for respect for him, I would wear dark for a week. At the dinning table, Valen, Duke of Ford, and Shannon his wife were sitting, talking with Shand. They looked up when I walked in, and Valen and Shand stood up. Valen walked over to me and took my hand. "Milady Angelina, I wish to pay respect for you. I have brought over five of my finest horses, and thirty yards of my best fabric for you. I know that it will do nothing to ease your pain, but my wife said that new dresses will make any woman happy." I kissed him on his cheek, rough and leathery by the wind. He was an old man, about fifty years of age, and his wife about thirty. He led me over to Shand, who kissed me on the hand, and pushed out a chair for me. Servants came though the door with trays and trays of food. We were having a nice conversation when Aurora walked though the doors. I jumped to my feet and rushed over to her. "Aurora what are you doing here? I was supposed to come to your castle, not you to mine." Yes it was Shand's castle, but it was on my land so it would be considered mine.  
  
She was breathing hard, and grabbed my hand. I led her over to the table and gave her a glass of water. She drank greedily and then put the glass down. "Angelina, you have to come to your cousin's kingdom right now. King Stefan is deathly sick and he may not survive a fortnight." Stefan was king of Shawnston, brother of Bryam. I looked up at Shand and he nodded. He ran out of the room and up the stairs. I let Aurora catch her breath and sat her down. I called for Athera to get hot coffee, and stew for Aurora. I gathered the ends of my dress and ran to my bedroom. When I walked in my servants were busily packing my clothing, and when I looked out the window I saw Shand saddling Astara. I told the servants that I would only need three dresses and four petticoats. I grabbed my bag and hurried down the steps to the courtyard. Shand bundled my bag to the back of the saddle and kissed me goodbye. My guards were waiting for me at the gate and I kicked Astara in the ribs to get her to gallop. I wasted no time, just stopped by a river here and there so that the horses could cool down and get something to drink or eat. Then it was back on and racing away to my cousin's kingdom. Thank God that we were neighboring the castle. 


	3. Chapter 3

I arrived at Fauna the morning after and didn't even bother to dress myself up nice before entering the camber that held Stefan. "Stefan, cousin it is I, Angelina. I came as soon as I heard the news. How are you?" I bent down and kissed his cheek, surprised at how old he looked. Wrinkles that weren't there a month ago, his hair turned completely white. He mumbled something and I leaned closer to hear him. "Angelina, sweetie, I'm sorry about your father. He told me that. that you were to wed Shand. I'm so happy to hear that. He is a nice boy." Stefan started to cough and did that for a minute. His nurse was hovering around, and his counselor was sitting in the corner of the room writing everything that the king said, so that no foul play could be done. I poured some water into his patched lips, and he started talking again. "You were always my favorite Angelina. For you, I leave you Flora, and I want you to have a big wedding and be happy. I will leave you a big dowry, so that you will never need to worry about money. I love you my little sugarplum. Please take good care of." He coughed again and wheezed. I waited but his chest didn't rise again. Tears came down my face, and I thought why me, that I should have to see another I loved so much die in such a short time. The nurse closed his eyes and led me out of the room, into another room that at first I didn't recognize, but then realized that this was my room. The room that I spent my summers in, the room that I first became conscious that I loved Shand. But it was different. I looked around and saw that my animal toys weren't in there anymore. But there were grown up things like ivory brushes and mirrors (I was never allowed any for I broke on once) and the room had roses everywhere. I flung myself on the bed and buried my face in the pillow and cried. I must have slept for hours because it was dark when I woke up. I heard commotion outside and walked over to the window. It was opened for some reason, unknown to me, for it was a chilly night. I wrapped my arms around myself and looked down into the courtyard. Shand was there directing people in different places. There was a carriage with bags all in it and men taking them out. Shand looked up, saw me and waved. I moved away from the window and pulled on a red velvet cloak. I walked almost in a daze thinking about everything that has happened to me. I thought about the last conversation I had with my father. "Angelina I need to talk to you. I need to tell you about Vagnone, and why I fought with him." I walked closer to him, and saw that he was extremely worried. I sat down in the chair next to him and took his hand. "Vagnone was your mother's cousin. He wanted to marry your mother, but such close family could not, must not marry. He grew jealous when your mother refused to run away with him and married me. He said that he would curse our family as long as one of us lived. He was banished by my cousin Stefan forever. We forgot all about this, and we had you. But then your mother died suddenly. And that is when I received a letter from Vagnone saying that he would kill you and I if I didn't give you to marry him." I gasped and looked up at my father. "No daddy! I won't marry him. You promised that I could marry Shand." Daddy put his finger to my lips. "Hush child, I would never give you to that horrid man. No, you will marry Shand and live till you are an old woman with many great grand children running around. No to save you, Vagnone said that I must give myself up. I am willing to die to save you." I started to cry and shook my head. "Daddy, you can't do this. I don't care about myself. I won't lose you like I did mommy. I'll give up myself to him. Just don't leave me." He stood up and smashed his fist against the table. "Silly child! He will make you his slave and wife. I will not let him win. I will not. You will go to Stefan's were you'll be safe, but you must not go outside for a while. You must keep yourself hidden, just for a little while. If I give you word by the Feast of the Magi, then know that I am gone from this world. Vagnone is not so evil as to not give you my body so that you would be able to get me a funeral and bury me with my fathers." He had tears in his eyes, and when he looked down to me, his face softened. He stood me up and hugged me tightly, and I put my head on his shoulder and cried. "Daddy please. Please." He shook his head and stoked my hair with his hand. "Child, I must do this. Don't bother to argue because I made up my mind. You will lie low until it is safe, and when you turn sixteen you will marry Shand and have beautiful children. I love you my precious angel." 


	4. Chapter 4

There was a knock on my door and I was startled. I opened the door and Shand walked in. He put his arms around me and rocked back and forth. Everyone I loved was gone, except for Shand, and I was not going to lose him. I looked beyond him and saw a face, a white ghastly face, with red fire eyes staring at me. I backed away from Shand and saw it move closer to me. It opened its mouth and worms crawled from it, and fell to the floor. I screamed and tripped over a chair. When I came to I heard two people talking and I stirred a little. I didn't open my eyes because of the pain. It was pounding in my skull and I thought that something trying to come out. I moaned and thrashed about; I couldn't stand it any more. I opened my eyes and even the little light that came from the lamp at the bedside table burned. I closed my eyes again and I felt someone put a cold towel on my forehead. "Angelina, sweetie? Can you hear me? Can you open your eyes for me? Sweetie, open your eyes." The voice was kind, but stern so I did what I was told. I opened my eyes, but didn't close them when the light hit them. A familiar man was standing over me, but I couldn't put his face to his name. I looked over his shoulder and saw Shand pacing around. "Sweetie, look at me. That's good. OK now I'm going to look at your eyes to see if your pupils are reacting to the light. Good girl. Ok now tell me what day is it?" What day is it? I don't know so I'll just say Monday. "Monday?" I saw the doctor shake his head, and saw him beckon Shand. He came over and kneeled down beside me. I gave him a weak smile, and he took my hand. "Honey, you gave me quit a scare there when you screamed. What was it that you saw?" I closed my eyes and thought hard about what I did see. And then I remembered. My eyes flew up and I squeezed Shand's hand so hard that I saw him wince. "A face. Evil face with blood red eyes, a skull. Worms. worms coming out of the mouth, dropping to the floor. Coming closer to me, trying to talk, but worms falling out." Shand looked at the man wide-eyed. The doctor shook his head and walked away. "Are you sure it wasn't a dream honey? Nothing like that can be real." "No! It's true. It happened when you were hugging me, and I thought that I couldn't live if I lost you too, and I looked over your shoulder and there it was. Horrible, just horrible, a vile thing. I'm scared Shand. What's going to happen to us? Maybe Vagnone isn't keeping to his word, and he will try to marry me. But if that is so, then he will kill you. Oh Shand, I couldn't live without you." He hugged me and stroked my hair. He held me for a long time, and then I pulled away to see his face. I saw tears going down his face, and it broke my heart. Why did I have to be sixteen to marry him? I want to marry him now. I only have to wait until the feast of the Resurrection, and I will be wed. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Beloved, you won't have too. Your father wrote to my father, and said that if both he and Stefan died, the two main protectors of you, then even if you aren't sixteen yet, we can be wed to insure your safety. Even though Bryam will protect you in anyway he can, he isn't a close someone that we can trust. He has been known before to ask for mage's help. Even though it was only to help his daughter who was sick, he still did it." I was in a state of shock. I looked at him and he nodded. I will marry Shand, and I don't care if it is only Shand, the priest and I. I never liked big weddings, too impersonal. "Sweetie, say something. Don't just stare at me like that. Please say something." I couldn't say anything. I tried to, but no sound came out. I gripped his hand and opened my mouth. Nothing came out. I tried to scream, I wanted to scream. I tugged on Shand's shirt, and he looked at me. Tears came down my face, and I continued to tug on his shirt. "Angelina! Say something; don't just tug at my shirt. Please say something." Tears rolled down my face and I opened my mouth again. I looked all around the room, and then I saw it again. I bolted up and Shand grabbed me. I pointed to the face, and Shand looked. He turned and had a puzzled look on his face. I was scared to death and he couldn't see it. What was wrong with me? "Angelina. Angelina, he can't see me. So don't bother anymore. I'm sorry that I had to take your voice, but I couldn't have you screaming now could I? You're so beautiful when you're scared. But I won't hurt you. No, I don't like damaged goods." I heard this voice before. In my dreams this voice hunted me. Who was it? Why won't it leave me alone? "You can never be rid of me. I will haunt you forever if you refuse to marry me. I will kill everyone that you love, and you will suffer. Understand? You have until this time next year to find me. Until then." I dropped to my knees and bowed my head in anger. NO! He can't do this to me. Just when something good was about to happen to me, Vagnone comes, and destroys it. I will not marry him, I will marry Shand, and somehow I will defeat Vagnone. Why can't he just leave me alone? Shand rushed over to me, and put his arms around me. I looked up at him and just seeing him made me cry. I will not lose him "Shand, lets get married now. I don't care if it's small, I want to marry you now." He smiled and laughed. "Anything you want. I know a little chapel a days ride away from here, and there we will be wed and after that, for our honeymoon, we can sail to the little Spanish island that is just off the coast. I heard that it is beautiful, and the sunsets are to die for. Ok? But Sweetie, why didn't you answer me before? What were you pointing at? You scared me, and I wanted to protect you, but there was nothing to protect you from. There was nothing in the room beside you and me." I stood up and started to pace. Should I tell Shand about what I saw, or no? He has the right to know, but it might frighten him away. I'm going to tell him anyway, and if he doesn't believe me, then he doesn't believe me. "Shand, I saw the face again, but this time it talked to me. It was Vagnone, and he told me that I have a year to find him and marry him, and if I don't then everyone I love will die, and he will haunt me till the day I die, and make me suffer. I will not marry him, but if you still want to, I will marry you, and I will find Vagnone and destroy him." Now Shand stood up and started to pace too. He stopped and took my hands. 


	6. Chapter 6

Yes Small chapter.. but its only cause I have another thing coming.. this is all really one big chapter.. Chapter two.. or maybe book 2 I could say is next..  
  
"I didn't wait seventeen years just to not marry you. I don't care. Even if he does kill me later, at least I will be able to spend a year as your husband. But I willhelp you hunt him down and kill him myself. I won't allow him to hurt you. Ok?" I smiled at him and nodded. We will be wed and live together as husband and wife, and if I don't find and kill Vagnone by the time the year is up, then at least I will have had Shand as my husband. But I won't let him be killed. I will fight, and if Vagnone kills Shand, then I will kill myself, so then Vagnone won't have to pleasure to hurt me. "So let's get packing. I have this lovely white dress that Stefan gave me for my wedding day. And we can pack lightly, because if all goes well, we won't need that much clothing." I winked at him and he picked me up and twirled me around the room. I giggled and kissed him. By this time tomorrow, I will be Mrs. Shand Fauna. And I will be the happiest woman in the world, and only after our two week honeymoon, will I continue to hunt Vagnone down, until the day I can plunge my sword though his chest. 


	7. Book 2

Book 2! yayayyayayaaa  
  
THE WEDDING  
  
The next day Shand and I were off to the small chapel right outside castle's grounds. We drove in a carriage, with Astara and Aster pulling us. It was a beautiful day, the sky was bright blue, and there were no clouds in sight. Perfect, everything was going to be perfect.  
When we arrived at the chapel it was dawn, but I didn't sleep at all. Shand slept of course, nothing could keep him up. I woke him up with a kiss, and smiled at him.  
"Today, beloved, we will be wed, and then we will go off to the little Spanish island and have the most fun. Ok? Nothing will stop us, nothing!"  
We got out of the carriage, and a priest came out to welcome us. He was a short man, with thinning, white hair, but he had the friendliest smile on his face.  
"Welcome me Lord, me Lady. I hope that I can help you with what ever it is you need, and hope that you can join me for a nice hot breakfast."  
He took mine, and Shand's hand and led us into the chapel. Inside the stained windows were gorgeous pictures of the saints and of Mary. She was sitting on a cloud, with angels flying around her, and on her holy head was a crown. I bowed my head and said a prayer to her to protect me from Vagnone.  
The priest led us to a little room, and sat us down. It had a statue of the Virgin, and flowers surrounding it.  
"What can I do for you? Confession, mass?"  
He looked at us both, and lifted an eyebrow.  
"I can be wrong, but are you hear to be wed? Or eloped?"  
Shand took my hand and smiled at the priest. The priest sighed and stood up. He opened the door and beckoned us to follow.  
He led us to two door, one had a cross on it, the other had flowers engraved in it. He pulled out a set of keys and opened both of the doors.  
"If you give me an hour to get ready, I can have you married personally, but if you can't wait, then I can get Father O'Brien to marry you. By the way, my name is Father Callahan."  
He walked away and I took Shand's hands and smiled my sweetest smile at him. He bent down and kissed me, and carried me into my room. He told me that he would go outside and get my dress for me.  
I looked around at my room, and giggled. In an hour I will be married. I can't wait, but I want Father Callahan. He seemed really nice, and if I want things right, then I will wait. The room had perfume on a table, and lip color. I wish I had Savanna with me to do my hair pretty, but I didn't want to bring anyone with me. Besides, I could live without my hair being all up and with flowers in it. I could do it myself. I'm not that bad with hair, even though I'm not like most of my girl friends that have to have everything perfect.  
Shand knocked on my door, and reading my mind told me he would be happy to do my hair in flowers.  
"You? You're going to put my hair up and put flowers in my hair? I'd like to see that." I laughed, but I believed that he could, because he had four sisters, and often had to brush their hair when it got messed up horses-back riding, and there was an event happening.  
He looked though the bag that I packed and found a brush, the one with the ivory handle. He brushed my hair very gently, and then put my hair up with a pink ribbon. He made little loops to put the flowers though, and when he was done, I must give it to him, I looked very nice.  
"I'm sorry Shand. But I think I have to take it out. It's lovely, but I have to put my dress one, and if I do, it will mess up my hair."  
He looked mock angry, and carefully took out the flowers in my hair. I shook my hair, and took of the indigo dress that I had on. I put on two more petticoats to make my dress bellow, and took out my wedding dress.  
It was a gorgeous silk dress, with silk flowers sewed on, with diamonds and sapphires. I pulled it on, and Shand helped me tie the lacing in the back, and then redid my hair.  
"Lovely, just lovely. I couldn't have done a better job with the hair. And now you can put on your lip color while I change into my clothing."  
He left the room, and I stood in front of the mirrors, dazed thinking that the woman in looking back at me couldn't be me. I twirled in my dress, it simmering in the light, sparking blue, and my hair with flowering in it, with two or three roses. I am a bride, and Vagnone isn't here to stop me. 


	8. Chapter 8

Vagnone! I hadn't thought of him. The came to me before, and he might come again. What if he took away me voice again? Or worse. No he won't do anything today because he didn't say that I couldn't marry Shand, just that he said that if I didn't marry him by this time next year, that he would kill Shand. But I don't have to worry about that since I am going to destroy Vagnone before he can cause me any more misery. But he is a mage, and mage's have power, something that I don't have right now. I need the help of the people, if only they would, then I could not only defeat him, but all the other mages out there.  
Once this wedding is over, I will talk to Shand about my idea. I must do something that will make the people listen to me.  
I was so busy in my thoughts that I didn't hear anyone open the door. Suddenly someone grabbed me and lifted me up. I screamed, but a hand clamped over my mouth.  
"Shhhh. It's ok Angelina. It's just me. I looked really worried there, and I was nervous that you were worried about this marriage. You aren't are you?"  
I kissed him, lingering to answer his question. He lifted me up again and threw me down onto the bed.  
"Silly question. I have been dreaming about this day since I was seven years old and I realized that I loved you. No I was thinking about something else."  
He propped up on his elbow to study my face. I gave him a half smile, and then looked at his face more clearly. He had emerald green eyes, and dark skin. His mother was dark, not black like my friend Nina, but brown almost. My father told me that his mother came from down south, and was a mixture of Spanish and Italian. I have never seen a Spanish or an Italian, so I guess that they are handsome, because Shand was stunning.  
Well I will be seeing a lot of Spanish people when we go on our honeymoon. There was a knock at the door, and we both looked up. Father Callahan told us it was time, and then led us to the alter, where the statue of Mary sat.  
  
I was not nervous exactly, but I wished that my father and cousin were here to see my big day. Not one guess, or so I thought, until I looked at the pews and saw my friend Nina and Savanna, and all my guards, along with Shand's best friend Joseph.  
I looked at Shand and he grinned at me. So he knew about this all along. Nina and Savanna walked up to me and gave me a hug. Nina gave me a box and I gave her a puzzled look. I opened it, and saw that there was my father's wedding ring, and my grandmother's favorite ruby pin.  
A wedding ring for Shand, and something old for me. Then Savanna gave me another box, and it had Savanna's favorite necklace, with a blue sapphire in it. Something borrowed and something blue. This day was being to come out better than I could have imagined.  
I walked back up to the priest, and took Shand's hand. The ceremony was wonderful, and the priest said delightful things about love. I looked at Shand and mouthed that I loved him, and he did the same for me. Shand said his vows, but I decided to make up my own.  
"From the day I met up, I knew that you were special. I was seven when I knew that I loved you. You have always been there for me, though the good and the bad. You have protected me from harm, and showed me the wonder of life. I will love you till the day I die, and I promise that I will always be there for you."  
Shand had tears shimmering in his eyes, and leaned down to kiss me. He pulled out a ring and slipped it on my finger. I looked at the ring, and I realized that I was my mother's wedding ring. It was big diamond and had small rubies and sapphires set around it to make it look like a heart. I slipped my father's ring onto his finger, and then the priest said that he could kiss the bride. 


	9. Chapter 9

We went outside and I found out that there was another carriage waiting with all our clothing and money. Shand, Nina, Savanna and I all sat in the carriage that Shand and I came up with and my guards mounted their horses. We were off to an inn to celebrate all night long.  
When we arrived, a man with salt and pepper hair greeted us. He led us to the back of the inn, and sat us down. We ordered beer and stew and started to dance. Katata lifted me up on his shoulder, and Mutate lifted Shand on his. Katata was a big man, with dark skin, and Mutate had light skin, lighter than mine, and always liked to celebrate feast days by getting drunk.  
We danced, drank, ate, and talked until dawn came around. Nina had fallen asleep along with others, and Savanna was helping all the people who got so drunk that they got sick. I asked to help, but she said that a bride shouldn't do any work. So I had nothing to do but continue to dance. Shand refused to dance anymore, and call me 'un loco chica' and sat down to rub his feet. I laughed at him and called him a wimp, but even Katata was too tired to dance so I gave up asking, and danced with myself.  
Shand, after my two dances, picked me up, and carried me to the room upstairs. He plopped me down on the bed and collapsed next to me.  
"I do not know how you do it. You have too much energy for your own good. I am soo damn tired that I can't even move. I think that I'm gonna sleep until tomorrow, and then we can start our honeymoon."  
I laughed and took off my dress, and then with a lot of work, managed to get Shand's clothing off of him.  
I crawled under the covers and looked at him. He slept like an angel, a beautiful angel that I loved. I tried to sleep, and managed some, but I woke up so often that I got out of bed and put some clothing on. I wanted to ride Astara, so I went down stairs and told the innkeeper that I was leaving. Bruce was wake, so I asked him to come with me. I liked Bruce, he was a nice man in his late thirties, and was like a father to me.  
We rode out to a field with flowers blossoming; the tall grass went up to the stirrups. I picked a few flowers, and then by the position of the sun, knew that Shand must be up by then, and headed back up to the inn.  
I was looking around, and then I saw a woman. She was dressed all in blue, with long black hair, and the whites skin that I have ever seen. She beckoned me, but I didn't go to her. I wanted to, but I had to get back to the inn. Bruce rode up to me and asked me why I stopped, and I told him about the woman, and he said that he never saw her.  
I went back to the inn, and sure enough Shand was outside waiting for me. As soon as I rode up, he ran up to me, and took the reins. 


	10. Chap 10

"What the hell do you think that you were doing? You can't just go around by yourself and be open to attack. Remember that Vagnone is still out there, and not only is he out there, but there are also bandits out there. You wouldn't be able to fight them off. I can't believe that you are soo stupid. No you aren't stupid, you just act it."  
By then I was boiling with anger. I wanted to hit him, but instead I slid off Astara and ran until my sides hurt, and my lungs burned. I caught my breath and started to pace. How could he do this to me? I'm not a helpless girl who is so half- witted that she doesn't even know how to fight. I always carry a knife with me, and when I travel I carry I my sword with me. Shand should know better, he is the one who taught me to fight, and defend myself.  
I heard him coming, and then he spotted me. He ran over and slapped me. I was in complete shock. No one has ever hit me before. I vowed to myself that I would never have a man rule over me, like I see my friends being ruled by their husbands.  
"Never touch me again, or you will be sorry. I don't care how much I love you; if you hit me again I swear to you I will slit your throat while you're sleeping. I am not a helpless girl; I am a woman who you yourself trained to fight. And you are a good teacher. So be warned, you do not want to see me angry."  
Shand went pale, and sat down in the grass. He put his head in his hands and shook his head.  
"Is that you think would happen when we got married? That you could rule over me? You should know me better than that Shand."  
He stood up and grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me.  
"Angelina, I am sorry. I didn't mean to hit you, I was just so worried that you were gone, and with this whole thing with Vagnone, I just got angry that you would be so careless. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. And no, I will never hit you again. I don't even know why I hit you, and being angry makes no excuse. I'm sorry mi preciosa. I don't ever want to hurt you again."  
I looked up at him, and when he looked at me, tears came to his eyes. He lifted his hand and touched the spot were he hit me. It stung, and I winced. He started to cry harder, and dropped at his knees and put my hands to his face. I looked down at him, and lifted one hand to stroke his hair. 


	11. C 11

We stayed there till night fell, I not talking to him, him crying begging me for my forgiveness. I took both of his hands and helped him up. We walked back to the inn, were my party was sitting on chairs and tables talking and drinking. They looked up when we walked in, and one of my younger guards named Bryanem came up to me, and led Shand away. Shand didn't mind being led away by Bryanem because over the time they became good friends.  
I looked at Nina and Savanna, and they got up and hugged me. I stood there stiff and when they let go, I ordered some ale. I might as well get drunk and then maybe forget about all of this.  
When I finished off five pints, Katata took the sixth out of my hands. I protested and he ignored me. I wanted everyone to leave me alone. I had only been married for a day and already I had a fight with Shand. This wasn't a good sign.  
"Katata give me back that ale right now. You have no right to take that away from me. I want everyone to leave me alone. Just go. GO!"  
They just looked at me like I was an idiot and continued to talk amongst them. I was shocked that they disobeyed me. I was there employer and they didn't do what I told them to do. It isn't like I was cruel and made them my slaves; no they were my friends and my guards. I only wanted to be left alone.  
"Leave me alone I said! I don't care where you go, just do it. I can't believe that when I ask you to do one simple thing you don't do that. All I want is to drink and drink. Is that so damn bad? You good people get drunk almost all the time, and when I want to it's a crime? I don't understand why you won't just leave me be in my own misery."  
Katata walked back over to me, lifted me up and carried me to my room. Thank God Shand wasn't there. If he was I don't know what I would do. I wasn't angry with him anymore, just disappointed. Katata walked over to the bed and dropped me. I lied there and saw the two others bringing in a tub. Good a bath. Nina and Savanna walked in and when the bath was filled, helped me to undress. I went into that bath and sunk my head under. I came up, and Nina washed my hair. It smelled like roses, my favorite flower. I was in there long after the water turned warm, and I didn't ever want to get out. I always had a thing about water. If I could I was become a mermaid and live in an underwater kingdom. Nina told me that it was time to get out of the tub, that I was turning into a prune, and something else, but I wasn't paying attention to her. Before my eyes I saw the woman with the long black hair again. She was beckoning me. She needed to tell me something, and I wanted to hear what it was. I got out of the tub and walked out of the room. I didn't even bother to put on clothing. I had to go to her now. I felt Nina tugging at me, but I kept walking. She needed me, and I needed her. Nina let go of me and started calling for help. 


	12. C 12

Katata came out of a room, and tried to grab me, but some how couldn't. Shand came out of the same room, and looked at me. He was saying something, but I kept on walking. I quickened my pace, and got out of the inn. I started walking towards the woods, and now everyone was trying to get at me. Shand asked me where I was going and I stopped and turned around. "She needs me. I have to go to her. I want to go to her. Don't bother trying to stop me. She won't let you. She wants me to come to her. I must leave you now." I turned again, but then Shand ran in front of me. I was really getting pissed off at him. Always in my way. I hit him, and sent him flying. I wasn't surprised at me strength, for she was helping me. He was crying me name, screaming at me to stop, but nothing got me out of my trance. I stepped in the woods, and when Shand tried to stop me, he couldn't. The banged right into a wall, and was now trying to find a door. Silly fool there was none. I followed the light, and her voice. It was eerie, yet quite lovely. I walked farther and farther into the wood. Suddenly I came up to a clearing, and I heard chanting. I saw many women with long black hair, and blue gowns. They all had white skin, and were dancing around the fire. Sitting on a high seat was the woman who was beckoning me. She had her eyes closed, and when I walked into the clearing she opened her eyes. "Angelina, sister welcome. Yes you were right we need your help. You are one of us, you and your ancestors. You might wonder why if you are one of us, then your skin isn't deathly white. I will tell you the whole story, and you may or may not believe us, but if you do, then your whole life will change. Come sister, let us get you clothed, and I will tell you your story. She gave me a blue dress, ripped at the sleeves and at the bottom just like theirs, and I sat down in the high chair. I was given a drink that burned my throat, but opened my mind. The 'sisters' sat around in a circle and She walked in the middle and began my story. 


	13. Book 3

Angelina's Story  
  
"You see sister Angelina, we are the women of the woods, and we have been around since the gods made this world. She Who First Dwelled In The Woods was our queen. She taught us how to live our lives in peace and harmony with Mother Earth, and all her creatures. She taught us how to use the plant life in ways not just for food. She taught us how to use the Earth in ways to help people. But She warned us that we must never tell anyone our secret for the humans would use it for evil. When Darkness fell upon the Earth, we continued to fight, to keep Darkness away from Light. She dressed us in blue, for that is what the Mother's skies and waters are. Because we were keepers of Light, it entered our bodies, and there in turn we turned white. Yet the Queen never did, for she walked among the humans to learn from them, to see how they treated the Mother. She always returned disgusted by them, and didn't see why we didn't just destroy them. There had to be some reason why the Mother created them. One day we found out why. There was an all war against the Darkness, and the human fought long and hard. We knew that if it weren't for the human, the Darkness would have domain over the Mother. So we helped them out, and some of us fell in love with humans. Some even mated with the humans, and if they were female, they were kept to learn of our secrets, and if they were male, then they were kept until they were old enough to be with out a mother, and young enough to not understand, or remember us. The Queen said that she needed an heir, so she too mated. She had a daughter and the daughter's name was Marguerite, and Marguerite was an odd child. She was dark skinned and no matter how long with the Light, her skin never turned white. The Sisters thought that she was a child of Darkness, but the Queen didn't want her to be killed. She mated again, and this child never turned white either. So the second child was sent off to live with the humans, so there would be no argument about who would be the heir. Marguerite spent twenty-three years of her life in service to the Mother, but then on one trip to visit the humans, she fell in love with a man named Shand. He wanted her to marry him, and she agreed. She came back to us and told her news. We begged her not to do it, but she had made up her mind. So she married Shand, and came back a year later with a daughter. The daughter was to be the new Queen, and Marguerite came back every two months, and stayed one month. She taught Kela, her daughter everything needed to keep the Mother Earth safe from Darkness. 


	14. c 14

The Sisters started to run about and yell at each other. She screamed at them, and they all stopped what they were doing to look at Her. "This can't happen. Darkness cannot mate with Light. The child would be the end of the world if Darkness got a hold of it, and taught it His ways. Even if Darkness doesn't ever get hold of the child, it would be so torn in soul, not knowing if it should be Light or Darkness, then it would get angry, and it would destroy a good portion of the world, before destroying itself. No, Darkness and Light must never mate." I looked around, and wondered if they were so dense that they didn't hear that I wanted to kill Vagnone not marry him. I stood up, and She looked up at me. "Don't worry about it, I won't ever have anything to do with Darkness. I want to destroy it, not mate with it. I thank you for your kindness, but I left my husband and friends in a very odd way, and I think that they might be worrying about me. Don't worry I won't tell them were I have been, or anything if you don't want me too." She nodded, and walked me to the edge of the woods were Shand was pacing along with Katata and Mutate. The rest were sitting in the grass, not talking, just looking into the woods. Shand stopped pacing when he saw me, and ran up to the woods. I turned to Her, and gave Her a hug. She walked away from me, and I could still see Her, for Her glowing. I walked out of the woods, and kept walking, thinking about what I had just learned. The others didn't touch me, think that I had that force around me again, but they walked with me. I walked into the inn, and up the stairs into my room. I sat down on the bed, and fell over so my face hit the pillow. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them again Shand was standing over me. He moved his hand slowly, but when he touched my skin, he moved his other hand and rubbed my arm. He looked up at the others and smiled. "She back, from where I don't know, but she's back and that's all that matters." Shand lifted my feet and put them onto the bed, and pulled the covers over me. He stroked my hair, and I fell into a dream. 


	15. The Dream

The Dream  
  
All around me there was light. It was so bright that I had to cover my eyes. I looked around, and saw that I was in ruins. It was beautiful; the stones had cravings all over it. I walked over to one wall and saw a woman with a sword, it was lifted over her head, and lightning was hitting it. In the next picture was the woman on a horse, and the next was her clashing swords with a man. I wanted to see what happened to the woman, but the carvings were worn off.  
I heard laughing; the same laughing that haunts my dreams. He is back. Suddenly the ground was moving under my feet, and the land sped by me, faster and faster, the land in front of me was barren and gloomy. Then it stopped, and I was in front of a tower, and when I looked up, there he was.  
He had on a red cloak, with a black robe underneath. In his hand he had a long black staff with a bright red jewel in it. When he lifted his staff, thunder rolled, and the already dark sky turned darker. He laughed again, and stepped off the ledge of the tower, and floated down, and landed in front of me.  
He slapped me, and I fell to the ground. I looked all around me, and saw a sword laying about ten feet from me. I started to crawl to the sword, but Vagnone kicked me in the ribs. I wouldn't give up, I kept crawling, and I almost reached it when he kicked me again.  
It hurt so much but I wouldn't let him win. I grabbed the sword and when he went to kick me again, I plunged it down onto his foot. He screamed and when I got up, he slapped me again, only this time back handed. I felt blood run down my face, and I looked at his hand. There were two rings on every finger; all had something sharp on them.  
" You will not have me Vagnone. I will kill you no matter what. I swear to you, before this year is up, you will be dead."  
I heard something in my mind, and it told me to chant. I started to chant, and I heard Vagnone screaming. I started to chant even louder.  
"Vag'no'ne tatu meca luso bete rasha raka. Vag'no'ne tatu meca luso bete rasha raka. Vag'no'ne tatu meca luso bete rasha raka latuen HEYA!"  
I lifted my sword and lightning hit it. Power surged though me, and I plunged my sword into Vagnone. Blood gushed out of him, and he put his hand were I stabbed him. He lifted his hand to his mouth, and licked his blood. He started to laugh again, and I told him to shut up. 


	16. Small chapter 16

"You think that you can kill me so easily? Darkness shall cover Light, my beautiful one, and when it does, you will be my wife. And together we will create a child so powerful, it will turn the whole world into darkness, no one, not even the Sisters of Light will be able to stop it. Till that day my beauty, till that day."  
I couldn't breath, I was gasping for air, and none was coming to me. I felt someone hitting my chest. Then I heard someone calling me, it sounded sad, and I wanted to comfort it. But I was dieing, I couldn't breath. Then air came into my lungs. Wonderful, glorious air. I breathed deep and when I opened my eyes, I was back in my room. 


	17. Explaining to Shand

Explaining to Shand  
I looked up and saw Shand leaning over me. He had a worried look on his face, and when I looked passed him, I saw everyone else with worried looks on their faces too.  
"What is everyone doing here? What's a matter? Is everything alright?"  
They looked at each other, and then back at me. Shand took a cloth and dipped it into water and wiped my face. Then he drew it back and to let me look at it. Blood. There was blood on the cloth, so that meant that my dream wasn't a dream, it was real.  
"Shand, I think that we need to talk, but it's going to be long, so I think that you should get yourself something to eat and drink before I start. Ok honey?"  
He breathed hard, and had an angry look on his face. He stood up, said something to the others, and they left. He closed the door and turned around. His fists were clenched and he leaned against the door.  
"What the hell is going on with you Angelina? First you say something about a woman needing you, and you walk out into the woods NAKED! And then you stay there for hours. Do you hear me? Hours. When you come back your dressed in a ripped black dress, and there is a woman with you who is glowing. You don't say anything to me, or the others, who were thinking the worst, and fall asleep. When you are asleep, you start thrashing around, mumbling, and then a bruise appears on your face. You cling onto the pillow, and then you move around on the bed, stopping and then moving like you were kicked in the ribs. Oh I'm getting to the good part. You lift up you hand and start to chant. Yes chant. You stand up and with both of your hands plunge something into something. I have no clue what. You say Vagnone's name, and then blood starts to run down you face. And then you know what? You stop breathing! How the hell do you think that makes me feel? What is going on Angelina? What the hell is going on?" 


	18. C 18

I touched my face, and then I got out of the bed. I walked over to Shand, and went to hug him, but he pushed me away and opened the door. He ran down the steps, and I saw him turn right to the bar. I didn't know if I should follow him, but after a few minutes I started down the stairs.  
The people at the bar were looking at me, my face, and my dress, but I didn't care. I needed to explain everything to Shand, before it was too late. I looked around, and I saw him sitting at a table, with two empty glasses, and one half empty. Wow he drank fast, and he was going to get himself sick.  
I walked over to him, and sat down across from him. I took his beer and drank some. He looked at me, and ordered two more beers. When they came, I drank mine, and before he got a chance to, I drank his other one. I grabbed his hand, and with some resistance, got him to get up. I led him out of the inn, and walked him to the woods.  
"Sisters I am sorry, but he has to know." I yelled as loud as I could.  
I waited a few seconds, and I knew that I had their approval. I walked into the woods, and dragged Shand behind me. After walking for a while he grabbed my arm, and turned me around.  
"Damn you Angelina, where are we going? And who are the Sisters? Answer me, I want to know."  
I closed my eyes and sighed. I looked back at him, and saw that he had hurt, anger and confusion, all mixed in. This wasn't a good sign, and I was scared for us both. I thought of Vagnone's words and they too frightened me. "Shand please, just come with me. If you don't like what you hear, then I will understand if you don't want to continue being married to me. Just have an open heart and mind. I want you to know that I love you, and I will always love you no matter what you decide." I held out my hand and he took it. I walked until I say the clearing, and then put my finger to my mouth. I nodded at him, and then entered the clearing. All the Sisters were gone except for Her. I walked over to her, and then let go of Shand's hand. "Angelina, you are troubled. Tell me what you saw. Tell me how you received these cuts." 


	19. C 19

She looked over at Shand, and then turned around. She walked over to a table and brought over two cups of the brown burning drink. She sat us down by the fire. She looked at my cuts again, and then started to talk. "Angelina, this isn't what I expected to happen. I leave you with the humans for one day and you return to me looking like you have seen war. I do not like this, my Queen. I must ask you to reconsider this marriage and stay with us. I can always find another Sister to look for Light's army. I know that I said that we needed your help, but if only one day out there and you look like this, I can not allow this to go on." I looked at her like she was insane. I looked at Shand and he stared back at me. "Sister, I have spent fifteen years with the humans and I have been fine. Just because I am your Queen doesn't mean that I can't survive out in the world. And no, I will continue with this marriage, because I Sister have dream of this since I was seven years old. I will not give up hope. And I will rise up Light's army. Not any one else. She stood up, and folded her arms around herself. She went and gathered chopped wood, and added it to the fire. She sat down again, and then closed her eyes. "Angelina. Tell me why you have brought him here. Why have you betrayed us? I didn't say it was ok to come, but I am still disappointed. He doesn't deserve to be here. Who knows that he isn't working for Darkness? He did hit you, and he has been yelling at you. I can feel you pain. Leave him, and leave his world. He doesn't deserve your love." Shand put a face on that looked like he smelled something rotten. "Ok, listen one of you, and I don't care who, better start talking. Queen, Angelina? Sisters, Light, Darkness? What is this shit? Who the hell are you? Where is the Angelina I know, the Angelina that I fell in love with? Are you going to listen to her?" He shook his head. "No, I don't want to hear you out. I am so damn confused and angry and hurt, that I am leaving. Don't even bother to stop me. All I wanted was a simple life with a simple marriage. This is getting too complicated for me. Goodbye." 


	20. C20

He stood up and walked away. I went to go to him, but She grabbed my arm. I don't want to be Queen of anything if it meant to losing Shand. "Shand, please baby don't leave me. I can't live with out you. Shand please, please Shand!" I started to cry, and She offered me no comfort. Why was She doing this? She drove Shand away. "You bitch. Why are you doing this to me? I have done nothing to you. I brought Shand here to look for answers." I looked around and noticed again that the other Sisters weren't there. Something didn't feel right. I needed to get out of there, something in my gut told me to leave. I started to walk way when I was struck. I fell to the ground and then a foot came down on my chest, pushing me into the ground. I fought all I could, and somehow got my hand and wrapped it around the ankle and tugged as hard as I could. She fell and landed next to me. I caught my breath, and got up. The wind was howling, and the fire was dieing. I didn't know where I came up with theses things, but someone was putting ideas into my head. "Yoyu rewe limbo therse." A long tree limb came flying towards me, and hovered right in front of me. I took it, and while She was getting up, I whacked her with the staff. She went back down to the ground, and another cold wind blow and the fire went out. The moon was bright, but not bright enough, for I went flying and hit my head on the tree in front of me. Evil bitch, she will die for this. I shakily got back on my feet, and once again a spell came to mind. "Lumelos limbo!" The end of my tree limb light up bright so I could see all around me. I looked around, but I couldn't see her. I looked up, and saw her floating above me. I noticed that her skin was dark now, and her dress wasn't light blue anymore. It was black with red in it, the two colors in the cloak and robe that Vagnone was wearing. She truly is in Darkness and nothing will bring her back to the Light. She is lost to us. The voice that speaks to me in my mind. She must be either the Mother or Marguerite. She had a stone in her hand, and dropped it right on my head. I hit the floor, and everything became black. 


	21. c 21

Light's True Form  
  
When I came too, I was tied up, and I couldn't move anything except my head. I heard someone talking, and I turned my head. There were Sisters tied up too, but also some chanting and swaying. She noticed that I was awake and walked over to me. She stood over me, and lifted my chin. "Tell me who has been teaching you." I looked up at her. Even if I did know whom, I wouldn't tell her. I spat at her, and she just smiled. She slapped me, and tears sprung to my eyes. I tried not to blink, I didn't do anything. I wouldn't give her the pleasure.  
  
"Tell me who it is, and I might be nice and I will let you go." She waited and when she realized that I wasn't going to talk, she slapped me again. "TELL ME! Tell me now, and I will kill you fast. Refuse, and I will make your death very painful." She walked away, and called to her followers. They huddled together, and all but two left. They walked around to the other Sisters that were tied up, and gave them water. I was burning with thirst, but none came to me. I looked down at myself, and saw that the rope was thin, but every tight. I couldn't break lose, and I was losing hope. Where was the voice that helped me? Why wasn't she here now? There was a rustle in the bushes, and the two Dark Sisters left to see what it was. I called out to the Light Sisters, and they turned their heads to me. "We need to get out of here. If any of you have some power use it now. If not, then I will think of something. But I will need all your help, and you need to be quick. Once I have a plan, I will tell you, somehow." They nodded, and looked back at the bushes, because the Dark Sisters were coming back. I thought that if I prayed to the Mother, maybe she would help us. Oh Mother, maker of all, I pray to you to help us. Bring us something that will help us get out of the Darkness' reach. Send us Light" Then because I was a believer in God also, I prayed to him too. Dear God, I'm sorry about the Mother, but she has been sending me signs. Is it possible that I might believe in you both? I mean your women, and you might be the same people. I mean, you are the same people, or at least I think so. So please help us God, please help us. So suddenly a bright white light poured onto the ground. The Dark Sisters covered their eyes, and then passed out onto the ground. A woman came out of the light, and looked around. She stopped on me, and smiled. She walked over to me, and untied my bonds. 


	22. C 22

"Angelina, you look just like you did when I saw you in my vision. Do not worry about Shand, all is taken care of and I will take care of you. You must leave now, run to the inn, and take three groups. She will follow the tracks, so go your different ways. Take Nina, Savanna, Katata, and Mutate. Shand will meet you later. He doesn't know it just yet, but he will." She winked at me, and left to untie the other Sisters. So that was Marguerite. She was a beautiful woman, with her long hair and light blue eye. The light shined off of her, and my eyes started to hurt from it. I looked around me, and saw that there was nothing to take with me, so I waited until Marguerite looked at me. "They shall not follow you Angelina. They are to come with me, where the Mother will guide us. You must gather an army for Light's war, and defeat Dark. Go and may the Mother be with you." She ran with the other Sisters, and I followed them with my eyes. The light glowed, weaving in and out of trees, until it became dim. I collected myself, and ran as fast as I could to the edge of the woods. I stopped and saw light coming from the inn, and walked-run to it. I burst though the door, and everyone looked up at me. Katata looked up, and I stopped him. I looked around at everyone, and noticed that Shand really wasn't with them "Hurry and gather the horses. Only take what is needed, and then put yourselves into three grounds. But Katata, Nina, Savanna and Mutate must be in the same ground." They all looked confused and no one moved. NOW I screamed, and they busied themselves into packing. I ran to my room, and noticed that Shand took his clothing, and some money, but I couldn't find his ring. A smile twitched at my lips, for he must have kept it. I packed my dresses, and some money, and put on my riding gear. When it was all packed up, and flew down the stairs, and out to the stables. The horses were saddled and stood waiting. What surprised me was to Astara was too. When I was on Astara I pointed south and told on group to go that way, and then I told the others to follow me. We traveled unto daybreak, were we were met by Shepards in the fields. We rested the horses and eat a cold meal. I went to the men, and asked them if they saw a man on a black horse pass by late last night. "Milady we see many people pass by, and they are hard to remember. But we did see a young man on a black horse last night, galloping though our fields, and that young man stopped to talk with us, and broke bread with us. His face held anger and confusion, and he told us a story about a woman who he loved." I turned my head so they wouldn't see the tears that came to my eyes. Shand why did you have to leave me? I need you now more than ever. I walked over to Astara, and brushed her long and silky mane. She loved it, though as a warhorse didn't show it that much. I checked her shoes and her legs, and she was a perfect as ever. 


	23. C23

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned around to see Nina looking at me. I gave her a weak smile, and she returned it just as weak. "Milady, please don't leave us out in the dark. Please tell us what is going on, and why Shand so hastily left. Why have you been acting so strange with your talks and your cuts and bruises." She looked at me with those big brown eyes, fear and worriment flickering, and suddenly I wanted to cry again. I led her over to the fire, and looked at everyone. They sat down by the fire, and no one talked. Eerie silence, the light dancing across everyone's face made me afraid, and I took a deep breath. Nothing to worry about, it's all in my imagination, everyone is fine, no one here is corrupted by Darkness. Yet. "You probably think that I'm crazy for the way I've been acting." A few mumbled no, but I held up my hand to stop them. "I need to explain this to you all, from the beginning. There are some things that I cannot tell you, but I will try. My mom's cousin Vagnone murdered my father. He was angry that my mother married my father, and vowed revenge that every one he loved would die. My mother was murdered and my uncle Stefan was too. Vagnone isn't normal, he is a mage, a very powerful mage, and I need to help the Mother to defeat Vagnone. I was call to gather an army for Light to defeat Darkness. We, I must destroy Vagnone before the year is up, or he will kill me also. Not only me, but also everyone I love. That is all of you, for I love you. I wouldn't have gone this far if it wasn't for you. Stable boys, I love you for your love of the horses. Without you, we would be in trouble. Guards, I love you because ever since I was a baby you have always looked after me. Savanna I love you because since I was little you have always taught me how to me a proper woman, and Nina, I love you because you have been my best friend since I could talk. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. That is why I must fight, and if you can, fight with me, and once more Light will concur Darkness." I was facing opened mouths and mystified faces. No one spoke all was quite. I waited a minute, and then went to stand, but then I heard a small laugh. "Milady, I'm disappointed in you. What made you think that you even needed to ask us to help you? We love you just as much as you love us, and will always follow you." Katata walked over to me and hugged me. I yawned and he lifted me up and laid me down onto my sleeping furs. I looked up at the love in his eyes and then fell asleep. When I woke, I said goodbye to the Shepards and we traveled until we say a fork in the road. I remembered what Marguerite told me, and sent a small group away. It was noon, but I decided to make camp, for she said that Shand would meet me here. I waited all day, and by dusk I was losing hope. We started dinner when a noise was brought to my attention. Hoof beats! I ran to the road, and waited while the horse came closer. It was Shand, for I would know Aster anywhere. Shand drew closer, and when he was almost upon me, I throw up my hands and waved at him. He reared Aster and jumped off. "Angelina, what are you doing here? And what happened to your face?" He grabbed my hand, and led me to the fire, where he studied me better. "Shand I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. Please know that I love you and that I want you back." I kissed him, but he pulled away. He looked at me, and went to touch my face, but thought better and pulled away. "Are you still in you pagan worship, because if you are, I can't with you. I can't continue to be married to you if you follow that evil bitch. You must understand me, I'm not going to fool around with this." 


	24. C24

Pagan worship? What was he talking about? Light and the Mother isn't pagan, it's just the different name for God and goodness. "Shand, the Mother isn't a pagan worship. She is God, and God is the Mother. Light is just another name for goodness." Just then his hand moved too quickly for me to dodge it. He slapped me hard and then looked somewhat sorry that he did it. "Angelina, why do you make me be angry at you? The priest will kill you if they hear this talk of Mother. You are disrespecting God, and you should know better. You didn't grow up in some poor village. Even then the poor villagers no better." "I thought you loved me Shand, but now I think that I was wrong. You don't love me, you never had. If you did, then you would believe in me and the Mother." I slapped him back, and he looked shock. His fists clenched and he took a step back from me. "I can back to you, and this is how I'm treated. Goodbye Angelina." He started to walk away, but I grabbed his hand. He turned around, and shook my hand off. I reached and grabbed both this time. "Shand please listen to me. The blessed Paulisnte told the people about love. He said 'Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil, but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.' He also said that 'If I speak in the tongues of men and of angels, but have not love, I am only a resounding gong or a clanging cymbal. If I have the gift of prophecy and can fathom all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have a faith that can move mountains, but have not love, I am nothing. If I give all I possess to the poor, and surrender my body to the flames, but have not love, I gain nothing.' I need your love Shand, or I too am nothing. I need the people's help to fight Darkness. But if you want me to put it in the Church's words, I am a prophet from God, who needs to build a human army to destroy Satan's army. Is that clear enough to you? Now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love. Please understand me. I have faith that you will believe, I have hope that you will believe, and I want your love in being that you understand."  
He was staying, and when we came back to the fire, everyone was happy to see Shand and I together again, smiling and laughing. 


End file.
